O Que Pode Ser Pior?
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Ficlet! Harry está proibido de fazer sexo. Draco não está ajudando.


**Título:** O Que Pode Ser Pior?  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Marck Evans - Obrigadaaaaa, Marck!  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Casal:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Palavras:** 1000  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados nessa fic pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada escrevendo essa fic, além de diversão. É uma pena que J.K. não curte slash.  
**Resumo:** Harry está proibido de fazer sexo. Draco não está ajudando.

Para Ivana! Pois ela merece!

ooo

"Harry!" Hermione exclamou, obviamente surpresa, ao ver seu melhor amigo sair de sua lareira. "O que é que você está fazendo aqui? Você não tem treinamento até o fim do mês? Você me disse que não poderia vir..."

"Er... Eu tive que ser liberado mais cedo." Harry falou, limpando as cinzas das vestes e abraçando a amiga.

"O que foi que houve? Você está bem? Machucou-se? Foi..."

"Calma, Mione!" Harry interrompeu. "Não aconteceu nada de mais. Só tive que ser liberado mais cedo por causa de um problema." O moreno sorriu ao ver a amiga abrir a boca para responder. "Calma, eu te explico."

"Bom," ela disse, nem um pouco satisfeita. "Enquanto você explica, não quer me ajudar a terminar de preparar tudo?"

"Tudo bem."

"Aliás, por que você não foi para casa? Tenho certeza de que Draco está doido para te ver..."

"Por isso mesmo." Harry falou, corando, enquanto arrumava os copos.

"Vocês brigaram de novo?" Ela perguntou, dobrando guardanapos.

"Não, não brigamos. Bem, Mione, o problema é que se eu for para casa, Draco vai querer fazer sexo." Ele disse, completamente vermelho.

"Bem, hn, er..." Ela disse, completamente embaraçada. "Você está tendo problemas para... er... Você não está conseguindo levant..."

"Não!" Harry não deixou que ela terminasse. "Não é nada disso." Ele falou, desconfortável. "Antes fosse..." ele murmurou.

"Então o que é?" Ela perguntou, mas não tinha muita certeza de que queria saber.

"Estou proibido." Ele murmurou, tirando um pergaminho do bolso e entregando à ela.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, passando os olhos pelo pergaminho. "Algum tipo de dieta de engorda?"

"Exato." Harry falou, terminando de dobrar os guardanapos enquanto ela lia o pergaminho. "Eu fui enfeitiçado por alguém na guerra." Ele falou.

"Por isso você estava perdendo peso tão rápido?" Ela perguntou, devolvendo o pergaminho.

"Sim." Ele disse, colocando o papel no bolso. "Meu metabolismo está acelerado e eu perco calorias muito rápido. O médico lá do campo de treinamento disse que o efeito passa rápido. Só que eu preciso passar por essa dieta."

"E nos próximos 15 dias, você vai ter que se submeter a ela para ganhar peso." Hermione perguntou, sorrindo.

"Exato."

"E o que isso tem a ver com Draco?"

"Nada de exercícios físicos." Harry murmurou, aborrecido. "Incluindo sexo."

"Ah... E Draco iria te atacar no momento em que você chegasse em casa..." Ela falou, segurando o riso com muito esforço e entregando os pratos a ele.

"Eu tenho preparo para agüentar feitiços dos mais diversos." Ele disse, colocando os pratos na mesa. "Mas sem massa corporal, não agüento pancada." Ele murmurou, quase amargurado. "Preciso engordar, senão vou acabar sumindo... ou morrendo... ou pior, não vou poder continuar no treinamento."

"E você vai ficar mais quinze dias sem poder fazer sexo com Draco?"

"É." Harry resmungou. "Mas, Merlin, eu estou morrendo de saudades dele!" Ele disse num tom de quase desespero. "Já tem quase um mês que não o vejo!"

"Eu sei, Harry, mas é por uma boa causa. Você precisa de estrutura para ser auror!" Hermione falou.

Harry respirou fundo. "É, eu sei."

ooo

A festa estava repleta de gente. A maioria do trabalho de Hermione. Gente de todas as idades, e dos tipos mais diferentes. Quase toda a família Weasley estava lá, menos Bill e Fleur, que estavam morando na França.

Hermione estava cumprimentando um colega de trabalho, quando viu Draco chegar.

Meu bom Merlin.

Draco estava lindo. Os cabelos loiro-prateados caíam no olho, ele usava uma camisa branca simples, mas que combinava perfeitamente com um par de calças de couro negro de Dragão.

Harry adorava ver Draco usando aquelas calças.

O moreno teria sérios problemas.

"Draco!" Hermione exclamou, ignorando completamente o homem com quem falava antes. "Achei que você não viria!" Ela disse, abraçando o loiro.

"Na verdade não viria." Ele disse, retribuindo o abraço. "Mas não agüento mais ficar em casa sem fazer nada." Ele falou, olhando em volta.

"Ah, sim." Ela disse, sorrindo para ele. "Adivinha quem está aqui?"

Mas Draco não precisou adivinhar. Harry apareceu ao lado de Hermione, com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

"Quando foi que você voltou?" Draco perguntou, abraçando o namorado.

"Há poucos minutos. Achei que você viria para a festa, então vim direto para cá." Harry mentiu.

"E por que você chegou tão cedo? Pensei que você ia ficar lá até o fim do mês!" Draco falou, dando um selinho discreto no moreno.

"Bem, tive um pequeno problema." Harry falou. Hermione entregou o pergaminho à Draco, que pegou desconfiado e começou a ler.

"Bem, você realmente precisa ganhar algum peso." O sonserino falou, rindo. "Tem posições em que eu posso até sentir seus ossos. E não é muito confortável." Harry corou e Hermione quase engasgou na bebida.

"Mas, Draco," Hermione falou fazendo o possível para mudar o tópico da conversa. "Leia o fim da lista."

"'Nada de exercícios físicos pesados, não pular refeições...'" Draco murmurava, enquanto lia a lista. "Qual o problema? Ele vai ficar um bom tempo em casa!"

"É, Draco, compreenda que..." Harry começou.

"Sexo é exercício físico." Hermione falou.

"O QUÊ! Depois de tanto tempo ainda tenho que... Eu vou ter que ficar na punhe..." Mas Draco não pôde terminar, Hermione tampou-lhe a boca.

"Não quero ouvir sobre suas intimidades!" Ela falou. "E sim, é para o bem dele. Vocês podem agüentar."

"É, Draco." Harry falou. "Dá para agüentar. São só... O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO?" O moreno gritou, finalmente percebendo as calças de Draco.

"Eu não sabia que você viria hoje!" Draco falou, irritado. "Muito menos que você está proibido de fazer sexo!" O loiro sorriu maliciosamente, e saiu, dando as costas para Harry, fazendo com que o namorado tivesse a perfeita visão do seu traseiro dentro das apertadas calças de couro.

Harry sentiu que as próprias calças estavam ficando levemente apertadas.

Hermione sorriu. "Bem, poderia ser pior."

"O que é que poderia" Harry falou apontando para Draco e depois para a protuberância nas próprias calças. "ser pior do que isso?"

"Os próximos catorze dias..."

ooo

Fim 

ooo

Na verdade, eu pensei em fazer uma continuação. Pensei em escrever sobre os próximos dias, mas ainda tenho fics para traduzir e uma fic para terminar. Mas que eu to louca para escrever mais dessa, ah, isso eu tô. rsrs


End file.
